


The many roles of Bokuto-san

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 3 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2016, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Being the Ace of Fukurodani is not the only role Bokuto has.





	The many roles of Bokuto-san

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Pets.

”What are your opinions about pets?” Bokuto asked his friends as they were sitting in the cafeteria with their lunchboxes in front of them.

Akaashi lowered his chopsticks, rising one of his eyebrows. Bokuto-san usually brought up topics from nowhere, but that was unexpected even for him.

”What do you mean, Bokuto?” Yukie asked her friend, leaning forward a bit.

”There are lots of sport teams who have an animal as their mascot!” Bokuto said on a hyped up voice. ”We should have one too!”

”Let me guess, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi started, grabbing Bokuto’s attention. ”You would like our mascot to be an owl, right?” It was a more like a declaration, than a question and he had to dodge Bokuto’s hands which tried to grab his.

”You are a mind reader, Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed, looking at his setter with shining eyes.

’No, he only knows you too well,’ Yukie thought with a shudder, then a grin crept to her lips. ”We do not need a pet,” she said. Bokuto cocked his head. Yukie caught the glint in Akaashis’ eyes.

”Because we have Bokuto-san,” Akaashi finished her thought.

”HEY!” Bokuto exclaimed intrigued. ”I am the Ace, not a pet!" He snapped his head up and looked aside with a pout.

”Let's look at the facts,” Yukie said, paying zero attention to Bokuto. ”You follow Akaashi wherever he goes. You always want to be praised by him whenever you achieve a point during a match. You will not cheer up until the team pats your head after a fault – not literally of course. You-”

”OKAY, I UNDERSTAND,” Bokuto cried out with his cheeks being tomato red.

”We do not say it is a bad thing, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said with a little smile in the corner of his lips. ”To be honest, the team can not imagine you any other way and everyone would freak out if your demeanor would change suddenly.” Bokuto’s face only became hotter as he peeked at Akaashi from under his eyelashes. ”By the way, having an owl as a pet is illegal.”


End file.
